Conventionally, there has been proposed a so-called general vane compressor having a structure in which a vane is inserted in each vane groove formed at one or a plurality of locations in the rotor part of the rotor shaft composed of the cylindrical rotor part rotating within the cylinder and the shaft transmitting torque to the rotor part, where the rotor part and the shaft are integrally combined with each other, and in which the tip portion of the vane slides while contacting the inner surface of the cylinder (refer to, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, there is proposed another vane compressor having a structure in which the inside of the rotor shaft is hollow, a fixed shaft for supporting vanes is arranged in the hollow, vanes are rotatably attached to the fixed shaft, and each of the vanes is pivotally rotatably supported with respect to the rotor part through a pair of semicircular cylindrical supporting members in the vicinity of the outer surface of the rotor part (refer to, e.g., Patent Literature 2).